onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Crocodile
Sir Crocodile (サー・クロコダイル Sā Kurokodairu) był Shichibukai, czyli piratów pracujących dla Światowego Rządu, niestety po próbie przejęcia władzy nad Alabastą i porażce z Luffym został pozbawiony tego tytułu. Pełnił także funkcję szefa tajnej organizacji Baroque Works, gdzie nosił przydomek Mr. 0. Głównym celem tej grupy było opanowanie królestwa Alabasty i zdobycie starożytnej broni o nazwie Pluton. Wygląd Crocodile jest bardzo wysokim, bo mierzącym przeszło 253 cm, mężczyzną o czarno-fioletowych włosach średniej długości, zaczesanych do tyłu na styl włoskiego mafiozo. Posiada szeroką klatkę piersiową. Jego ramiona są długie i umięśnione, podobnie jak szyja. Na jego ciele znajduje się wiele blizn po stoczonych bitwach. Najbardziej charakterystyczna i rozpoznawalna jest ta, która przechodzi poziomo przez całą twarz na wysokości nosa. Aby pokazać wszystkim kto tutaj rządzi, Sir Crocodile ubiera się zwykle w płaszcz, stylową koszulę i spodnie od marynarki. Raz widzimy go w ciemnym płaszczu w szare paski, czarnych spodniach oraz pomarańczowej koszuli w kratkę. Innym razem pokazuje się w całkowicie czarnym płaszczu z puszystym, białym kołnierzem i koszuli wpuszczonej w szare spodnie. Strojem alternatywnym dla naszego byłego Shichibukai jest strój więźnia, w który był przyodziany, będąc więźniem Impel Down. Buty, które nosi, to praktycznie zawsze eleganckie pantofelki. Elementem charakterystycznym dla Crocodile'a jest ostry, złoty hak, który ma przymocowany do lewej ręki. Co ciekawe, mógł go nosić nawet wtedy, gdy był więźniem marynarki. Nie ukrywa on także, że lubi sobie popalać, dlatego też często w jego ustach możemy zauważyć cygaro. Prawie na każdym palcu ma założone pierścienie z różnymi kamieniami. Osobowość Crocodille jest samotnikiem z wyboru. Mimo że był przewodniczącym Baroque Works, to traktował swoich ludzi jak niepotrzebne śmiecie, nie miał do nich szacunku. Nie tolerował nawet maleńkich błędów, a kiedy uznawał kogoś za niepotrzebnego, zabijał go. Jest bardzo pewny siebie. Wynika to z jego dużej siły i mocy owocu, którego jest posiadaczem, jednak przez tę cechę nie potrafi docenić swoich przeciwników - jakie konsekwencje ma takie zachowanie, przekonał się chociażby po porażce z Luffym. Historia Dwadzieścia cztery lata przed obecną fabułą, Crocodile był świadkiem egzekucji Gol D. Rogera w Loguetown. Już wtedy, tak jak wielu innych śmiałków, marzył o tym, aby zostać Królem Piratów.Pewnego razu udał się do Nowego Świata, gdzie osiadł na pewien czas i dorastał. Z biegiem lat nabierał doświadczenia i rósł w siłę. Jego ogromne zdolności i wiara we własne umiejętności pomogły mu w uzyskaniu tytułu Shichibukai. Niedługo potem otrzymał informacje o broni zwanej "Pluton". Bardzo go zaintrygowała i postanowił ją odnaleźć. W pewnym momencie swego życia został pokonany przez Białobrodego i od tamtej pory pragnął zemścić się na Białobrodym. Wiadomo też, że utworzył on tajną organizacje zwaną Baroque Works. Crocodile potajemnie rozpoczął organizowanie grupy. Uważał przy tym, aby nie przyciągać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi Rządu.Rekrutował do niej najlepszych łowców nagród na świecie.Członkom BW dawał kryptonimy w oparciu o ich moc.Od samego początku jego planem było zdobycie Alabasty i przeczytanie Poneglyphu znajdującego się na wyspie, w którym to miały być zawarte informacje o "Plutonie".Do organizacji dołączyła także (wówczas 24-letnia) Nico Robin. W zamian za odczytywanie Poneglyphów, Crocodile miał jej dać ochronę i dom. Fabuła Saga Baroque Works Crocodile (jako Mr. 0) dzwoni przez den den mushi do Mr. 3. Nie wiedząc, że tak naprawdę rozmawia z Sanjim, wyjawia mu swoje plany. Dowiaduje się również, że Vivi i reszta zostali zabici. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, rozkazuje Miss All Sunday zabić Mr. 3. Kolejnym razem widzimy go na spotkaniu ze swoimi najlepszymi agentami w „Rain Dinners”, gdzie omawia z nimi szczegóły ostatecznego planu o nazwie „Utopia”. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym, że słomiani są w pobliżu, zaciąga ich - wraz ze Smokerem - w pułapkę i zamyka w klatce. Po tym wydarzeniu, wciela w życie swój plan. Stacza dwie walki z Luffym, w których popełnia jednak błąd i nie zabija przeciwnika. Po dotarciu do stolicy, siłą wyciąga od króla informację dotyczącą ukrycia Poneglyphu. Wraz z Nico Robin zmierza do wskazanej im przez Cobrę izby w królewskim mauzoleum. Crocodile zostaje zdradzony przez panią archeolog, która przeczytawszy historię Alabasty, podaje mu fałszywe informacje. Po chwili do mauzoleum wbiega Luffy i rozpoczyna się ostateczna bitwa. {C {C}Mimo że Shichibukai dźgnął go hakiem z trucizną, to Słomiany nadal walczył. W końcu Crocodile ponosi porażkę. Uderzony przez głównego bohatera serii, wylądował w samym środku wojny, której był inicjatorem. Tashigi, kierując się sprawiedliwością, aresztowała Sir Crocodile'a, który jednocześnie został pozbawiony wszystkich tytułów i przywilejów udzielonych mu przez Marynarki i Światowy Rząd. Gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła, został wysłany do Impel Down, a wraz z nim Mr. 1, Mr. 2 oraz Mr. 3. Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Więzienie Impel Down Crocodile odsiaduje swój wyrok na 6 poziomie więzienia Impel Down. Jego cela znajduje się niedaleko od Jinbeia i Ace’a. Gdy dowiedział się, że życie Białobrodego jest zagrożone z powodu kolejnej wojny między nim i Światowym Rządem, odparł z chichotem, że chciałby się na nim zemścić, bo kiedyś Staruszek go upokorzył. Gdy po chwili przyszła Boa Hancock, był on jedną z trzech osób odpornych na jej piękno. Niedługo później Luffy, Inazuma i Ivankov nie mogą znaleźć wyjścia na poziomie, w którym znajdował się "Piasek". Oferuje im pomoc, w zamian za uwolnienie. Słomiany z początku nie zgadza się na to, odpierając, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy tego, co zrobił Vivi, jednak ostatecznie się zgadza. Przed uwolnieniem byłego Shichibukai okazało się, że Emporio był jego dawnym wspólnikiem. Ostrzegł on, że jeżeli zacznie coś kombinować, to zdradzi wszystkim jego słaby punkt. Po tym wydarzeniu Crocodile udał się na 4 poziom, gdzie uwolnił Mr. 1. Wspólnymi siłami uciekinierzy pokonali trzech demonicznych strażników Sadi. Następnie pojawia się Shichibukai Czarnobrody, następca Krokodyla. Rozmawiają krótko, po czym obaj zmierzają dalej, każdy za swoim celem. Crocodile oznajmia, iż demoniczni strażnicy wstaną, mimo że zostali pokonani, dlatego też muszą się śpieszyć. Na pierwszym piętrze spotyka Mr. 3 i Buggy’ego. Gdy dogania ich Magellan, Mr. 3 - dzięki mocy swojego owocu - tworzy woskową barierę i ochrania innych przed trucizną. "Piasek" i reszta wydostają się z więzienia. Wraz z Jinbeiem porywa statek marynarki, a rybolud wysyła wieloryby, aby przewiozły resztę uciekinierów na okręt. Razem ruszają ku Marineford. Akt Wojna na Marineford Po dotarciu na miejsce, Piaskowy Człowiek od razu rusza w stronę Białobrodego, w nadziei na to, że uda mu się go zabić. Zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez Luffy’ego i od razu odsunięty od Staruszka. Chwilę później stacza pojedynek z Jozu, który, jak się okazuje, potrafi uderzyć go bez użycia wody. Do walki przyłącza się Doflamingo i oferuje mu połączenie sił. Crocodile oczywiście się nie zgadza i wywołuje ogromną burze piaskową. Gdy Squardo przebija Białobrodego, ten z pogardą patrzy na Staruszka i mówi, że stał się o wiele słabszy od ich ostatniej walki. Następnie ratuje Ace’a od przedwczesnej egzekucji, po czym stacza pojedynek z Doflamingo. Blokuje Mihawka, czym pomaga Słomianemu dotrzeć do brata. Pod koniec bitwy atakuje Akainu, dzięki czemu pomaga Luffy’emu i Jinbeiowi uciec. Wtedy pojawia się Shanks i ostatecznie zakańcza walkę w Marineford. Akt Po Wojnie Trzy tygodnie po wojnie, na bliżej nieznanej wyspie na Grand Line, Daz Bones i Crocodile przeglądają gazetę. Zauważyli w niej zdjęcie Luffy’ego. Chwilę o nim rozmawiali, po czym Krokodyl zaproponował swojemu towarzyszowi podróż do Nowego Świata, na co ten bez wahania przystał. Umiejętności Crocodile jest bardzo rosłym i muskularnym mężczyzną. Do walki używa zarówno mocy owocu Suna Suna no Mi, jak i siły swoich mięśni. Prócz tego, posiada także mocno zaostrzony hak, który jest przymocowany do jego lewej ręki. Dźgając nim przeciwnika może wprowadzić do jego organizmu śmiertelny jad. Ciekawostki *Crocodile jest użytkownikiem owocu typu logia i - podobnie jak Enel - ma słabość. W kontakcie z wodą jego ciało twardnieje, co umożliwia przeciwnikowi zaatakowanie go. * Miss Goldenweek ujawniła, że marzeniem Crocodile’a jest zostać królem piratów. *Rząd Światowy stwierdził, że jeżeli Krokodyl był szefem Baroque Works to nagroda za jego głowę powinna wynosić co najmniej 162.000.000. *Projekt tejże postaci mógł zostać zainspirowany Candymanem z filmu „The Candyman”. *Jego śmiech zaczyna się od „Kua” (Kuahahahah!). Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Baroque Works Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Logia Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Baroque Works Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Byli Shichibukai